vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Carolina
Summary Agent Carolina was chosen to be a part of Project Freelancer after the loss of her mother during the Great War. Eventually she would come to trust the Freelancer soldiers as her family, even developing a love interest in Agent York, a fellow Freelancer. Later it is learned that the director of Project Freelancer is her father and inducted her upon its creation, just after his wife (Tex) died. During her time at Freelancer Carolina was the top dog, leading the leaderboards and overpowering every other agent until Tex. Carolina would also endure mental trauma due to having two AI implants in her head (too much for one human to handle while sane). After the destruction of Project Freelancer, Carolina would slowly befriend the Reds and the Blues, simulation soldiers fighting to fix their universe. She would help and lead them through the Chorus wars, and achieve a new AI unit, Epsilon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, At least 8-B with the Magnum pistol, higher with other weapons Name: Agent Carolina Origin: Red vs Blue Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely mid-twenties to lower thirties Classification: Enhanced human soldier, Former Freelancer Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Enhanced Senses, Bubble Shields and Overshields (Bubble Shield protects whole area, Overshield acts as a personal shield), Adaptive Camouflage, Bio-Scanning, Gravity Manipulation, EMP, Technological Possession, Statistics Amplification (Including speed and her regeneration), Stealth Expert Attack Potency: Room level physically (Fought multiple Insurrectionist soldiers and defeated dozens of Tex-drones. Strong enough to launch huge metal doors with her bare hands), At least City Block level piercing power with the Magnum pistol (Her Magnum can do this, and virtually all of her ranged weapons are far more powerful) Speed: At least Subsonic (Kept up with Tex's motorcycle prior to receiving the Epsilon AI), Subsonic+ Combat and reaction speed (Dodged a shotgun shell point blank, Casually dodged several close-range magnum rounds, Dodged a sniper rifle round moving at around 1530 m/s, uses Epsilon to perceive time 205x slower than a human, Comparable to Tex), Supersonic+ reaction time with Epsilon (Perceives time 205x slower than a human) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Similar strength to Tex and Agent Maine) Striking Strength: Class MJ+ (Has tumbled steel doors with her strength) Durability: City Block level '''(survived shots from the 66 Magnum), '''City level with Domed Energy Shield (Shielded her and a dropship from a nuclear blast that obliterated Chorus' capital city. Epsilon uses Theta, who can increase protective energies of the DES) Stamina: Very high (Can continue fighting after a severe beating from The Meta in physical combat) Range: Standard melee range, about 1000m with firearms (namely the BR55) Standard Equipment: Rogue-Recon MJOLNIR Battle Armor, M66 Magnum Pistol, Dual Wield Plasma Rifles, Grappling Hook, BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle, Humbler Stun Device (Shock Baton) Intelligence: High (Highly skilled tactician, martial artist, tracker, and overall combatant), presumably Above Average in other areas Weaknesses: Using all abilities at once short circuits the AI fragment, causing all enhancements to become negated until the AI returns, tends to be harsh and competitive Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Martial Arts: Carolina is the most skilled Freelancer member, possibly higher than even Tex in her peak condition, and shows immense skill in martial arts (often delivering lethal attacks with her kicks) * Disarmament: Carolina often employs disarming her opponent. * Bio-Scan: Carolina regularly uses her bio-scan to sense opponents and see if she or others are wounded. * Enhanced Motion Tracker: Epsilon grants Carolina motion tracking senses. * Overshields: An armor enhancement that creates a personal energy shield that protects the individual from damage. * Adaptive Camouflage: An armor enhancement that allows the user to change their armor color in order to blend into their environment and surroundings. * EMP: Carolina is capable of emitting an EMP that will temporarily knock out technological items. * Domed Energy Shield: Also referred to as a bubble shield, this armor enhancement creates a translucent, slightly white/gold tinted protective sphere around the user. This has been shown to survive nuclear level blasts. * Enhanced Speed: Carolina can travel at subsonic speeds via her speed enhancements, which allow her to keep up with speeding vehicles (comparable to 100 mph or so, likely higher). * Technology Possession: Epsilon can possess seemingly all forms of technology (presumably as long as it has coding of some sort, although firearms are not exempt from AI addition it seems, so this is a hazy theory at best). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Super Soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Possession Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Red vs Blue Category:Speedsters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Armored Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Web Show Characters Category:Stealth Users Category:Athletes